1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power regulator and a remote power control device, and more particularly to a remote power control device that remotely controls power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power source for supplying power to residential or industrial sites has many unstable factors as the amount of load or external environments change. A scheme for supplying stable power to a load under such a situation has been suggested. In this case, generally, coils are wound according to a desired voltage or a number of output taps are provided to output various voltages.
In an exemplary scheme, a plurality of taps (a, b, c, . . . ) is provided on a secondary winding (generally including a variable number of turns) that is excited by a primary winding (generally including a fixed number of turns) to output various voltage levels.
In this case, when the secondary winding is designed such that each tap reduces the output voltage by 5V when a voltage of 220V is input to the primary winding, 200V may be output from the first tap (a), 205V may be output from the second tap (b), and 210V may be output from the third tap (c). Thus, discrete output voltages, which are considerably different from each other, are selectively output. Accordingly, the conventional scheme does not provide as much accurate and fine voltage control as the user desires.
In addition, according to the conventional scheme, it is difficult to perform stable power control in a situation in which a power control device is installed at a location which the user cannot easily access such outdoors, on a high-rise, or at a dangerous location. Further, the conventional scheme also has a problem in that the user cannot monitor and control power in a situation in which power control is abnormally performed.